lasgoulfandomcom-20200215-history
General Lore Timeline
Modern Age Major World Powers, circa 4035 Council of the Damned; Baron Wilhelm Godfried, Auslands Duc Gaston Dumonte, Dumonteon Empire Other Major Powers; Lord Arnon, Arnon's fiefdom Lord Hafenrichter, Prog Warlord Ulrich Blackblade, Kraetia Karl Gustaf, Imperium --- 4035 - Revolution within the Imperium begins. 4039 - Prog sends scouts into nothern New World, monstrous territory, to scout for potential new holdings. Kraetia subsequently sends an armed response force. 4040 - The Progan penal legions that would one day be whittled down to the elite Blackhearts are put together 4045 - The Imperium, still largely powerful, attempts an invasion of the Barons in the New World. The Barons are assisted by the nations of Prog and Kraetia, and successfully repel the invasion. 4047 - Following the military assistance in the New World, Ulrich Blackblade of Kraetia and Hafenrichter of Prog sign a treaty, thus forming the Champion's Alliance of Prog and Kraetia ; 4056 - After a series of internal conflicts weaken the New World, Gladios Valladian Magnus invades with his army from the undiscovered eastern half of the New World. By the time a conclusion is signed, Dumonte has been severely crippled. Gladios becomes a Baron of the Council of the Damned, forming the nation of Avaliara ; In the Old World, the Revolution becomes successful in wresting territory in northern Praia from the Imperium. 4074 - Following a time of peace, a united council of the Council of the Damned and the Champion's Alliance deigns it time to strike the weakened Imperium, massing one of the largest combined offensives the world has yet seen, driving deep into the heart of the Imperium and liberating all of Praia, the old Auslands, and a number of partial liberations of smaller territories. All involved empires, Imperium included, sign a peace treaty to end the warring for the time being. During this invasion, Ulrich Blackblade is killed in combat and succeded by Jae Blackblade. --- Major World Powers, circa 4070 Council of the Damned; Baron Wilhelm Godfried, Auslands Duc Gaston Dumonte, Dumonteon Empire Baron Gladios Valladian Magnus, Valladia Champion's Alliance; Jae Blackblade, Kraetia Grand Marshal Siegfried, Prog Other Major Powers; Count Arnon, Arnon's fiefdom Karl Gustaf, Imperium --- 4075 - Lord Hafenricther of Prog dies while slaying a Knight of Deum Mortem, who had arrived to take him to the Void. He is temporarily succeeded by the War Council: Admiral Luft, Admiral Carstein, and Grand Marshal Siegfried. 4076 - A Progan force begins a drive into New World territory, and in response, the Council of the Damned launches a Wyrdstone bomb at the Progan's New World capital, Ravenloft. This action brings Jae Blackblade into the war on the grounds of humanity. By order of Admiral Carstein of Prog, the Champion's Alliance is dissolved. Jae and a force of Auslanders drive the Progans out of the New World, ending the war by winning a ceremonial duel against Progan champion, Rex Vikter. Jae takes Wilhelm Godfried into political custody, on the grounds of war crimes. Following this, Godfried passes leadership to his close companion of many years, Leonard Krieger. When released, Godfried returns to the old Auslands, leaving leadership to Krieger. 4077 - Siegfried is replaced as leader of Prog by Rex Vikter, who is revived by the Progan God Krieg to serve as his worldly champion. 4079 - A group of wealthy and powerful businessmen form the Board, a group dedicated to coordinating their power for whatever they decide it best used for. 4085 - An influential and powerful Kraetian, Kalain Dragonbane, meets with a Progan separatist and forms the Dominatus Legion, a militant empire separate from both Kraetia and Prog. The world powers form a sort of peacekeeping board, the Senate, designed so the leaders of nations can talk before deciding anything major. --- Major World Powers, circa 4080 Council of the Damned; Baron Krieger Schletz, Auslands Duc Gaston Dumonte, Dumonteon Empire Baron Gladios Valladian Magnus, Valladia Count Arnon, Arnonian Kingdom Other Major Powers; Karl Gustaf, Imperium The Board Jae Blackblade, Kraetia Kalain Dragonbane, Dominatus Rex Vikter, Prog --- 4085 - Jae Blackblade is killed and replaced by Kalain Dragonbane, making Kalain Dragonbane the Warlord of Kraetia and Dominatus. 4105 - The world is rocked by the appearance of a massive, world-eating dragon, the Dark One. The appearance of this dragon leads to the largest combined force ever created, consisting of the better part of the armies of every major country in the world, conglomerating on the eastern side of the New World, the Frontier, for a massive, final showdown with the Dark One. The races of man emerge victorious, but weakened. 4107 - The Council of the Damned is usurped by a group of rebels calling themselves the New Order. 4105 - Deyrin Blackblade is freed from his imprisonment aboard ''In Twilight Clad. '' 4111 - Deyrin Blackblade bests Kalain Dragonbane in a duel for leadership of Kraetia, thus becoming the Warlord of Kraetia. The Apostles of Szyzon attack, enacting their plan to take over the world. They are defeated by a group of heroes. 4116 - Deyrin Blackblade and Rex Vikter sign a new treaty, forming an alliance between Kraetia and Prog. 4125 - The New Order is violently smashed out of existence by the newly re-formed Champion's Aliiance. 4130 - Yet another massive power shift takes place in the New World, the reinstated Council of the Damned becoming headhunted by the Kingslayers, and all either falling from power or dying. In the bloodbath, the Council gives way to the new nation of Liberatus. 4132 - Councilor Stern, head of the Liberatan military, is killed by Board assassins. The Champion's Alliance--unfavorable of Liberatus, the nation that destroyed its ally, the Council of the Damned--invades Liberatus at the same time a rebellion is gaining ground. This invasion, spearheaded by Deyrin Blackblade, is devastating in its first few months of combat. Liberatus surrenders quickly, ceding control of the New Auslands and New Chevlais to the reformed Council of the Damned. However, Liberatus remains in control of Gladios' former territory. 4152 - The world is invaded by a demon calling himself Ruin. Ruin brings with him a massive army of demons, rocking the world to its very core. A party of legendary warriors, the Heroes of Lasgoul, leads a campaign to destroy the Foci that allow Ruin's army to enter this world before defeating Ruin himself. This invasion leaves the entire world wounded. 4167 - An army from the New World invades the Tundra, where the last remaining members of the New Order reside--the troll sage Sala and the rebel lord Count Arnon. The army is led by the Heroes of Lasgoul. The Heroes defeat Sala in combat, but their entire army is decimated nearly to a man by Sala himself. Count Arnon is unable to be found after the battle. 4180 - It is found that Count Arnon fled to the Old World after the invasion of the Tundra. In the Old World, Arnon led a conquest of the continent. He crushed what was left of the Imperium and Chevlais, uniting Rangal and Chevlais under a single flag-that of The People's State of the Old World. 4183 - A recently discovered, large island country known as Valladia is invaded by the Champion's Alliance. The Heroes are involved in the mix, however they are ultimately asked to withdraw from the fighting. The war is short and bloody, ending in a truce made in light of an emerging threat. Near the end of the Valladian war, an ancient being known as Slade Darknight emerges from his seclusion at base of the New World. He wages war with an army of thralls, undead, and evil creatures. His campaign of wrath on the world of the living is fought against valiantly by The Heroes of Lasgoul. In combat, Darknight kills or severely maims each of the Heroes. However, with their combined sacrifice, they manage to bring him down. With their leader dead, the unholy army deteoriates rapidly, being driven out by the armies of the New World. 4204 - The world is covered in ash from a massive Wyrdstone bomb dropped directly on the Purger, triggering an eruption. The Wyrdstone ash slowly corrupts all that it falls upon. May the Gods help us. --Current Major World Powers, circa 4130 Council of the Damned - Displaced; The New Order; Displaced Liberatus; Council of the Common Men, Councilman Law Champion's Alliance; Deyrin Blackblade, Kraetia Rex Vikter, Prog Other Major Powers; Warlord Kalain Dragonbane, Dominatus The Board